


It's called love, you stupid dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon slayers from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail seem to have similar problems, and absolutely no experience in the battlefield of love. Sometimes it take a lot to notice just how much someone means to you, sometimes a little help is needed, even if unwanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On a mission: Sting x rogue

Dull light filtered through the curtains. It was pouring outside. Sting hated the rain.

Sting sat up and stared dumbly at the window while trying to clear the fog from his brain. He got dressed and walked out of the dorms, which was connected to the guild, the guild was already filled with people drinking and talking. He looked around for his partner. He always woke up before Sting, especially on rainy days.

Rogue loved the rain, he would always be in the guild hall staring out the window until Sting arrived. He would tell Sting to watch Frosch and take a walk in the rain, offering for Sting to go with him, he always refused, instead telling him to be back soon.

He hated the rain.

Standing in the doorway that connected the dorms and the guild hall, he thought about how he would stare at the door and wait for him the come back. Just as Sting would start to get bored, Rogue would walk through the door soaking wet, water dripping down his face and making his shirt cling to his chest. A hint of a smile on his beautiful face.

Sting snapped out of his thoughts, embarrassed to be thinking of his partner like that.

He scanned the guild he couldn't find Rogue. He saw Lector and Frosch sitting on the countertop eating fish, Lector was saying something and waving his arms. Rogue wasn't with them.

He spotted the guild master, Minerva (I made her guild master because I thought it would be suitable for the story) was sitting at a table talking to Yukino. Sting walked up to them, "Hey, have you seen Rogue?"

Minerva looked up from her conversation, "No, I haven't seen him."

"I think he went into town." Yukino added helpfully.

Sting frowned, "He's not supposed to leave the guild without telling me."

Minerva snickered, "not supposed to? You don't own him Sting, stop being so possessive." 

"I'm not possessive!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "You beat up the asshole hitting on him yesterday."

"You just admitted he was an asshole! I had the right to beat him up." Sting argued, remembering the cocky bastard hitting on _his_ partner. Grinding his teeth as he remembered the idiot attempting to seduce Rogue.

"you are _so_ possessive, and you're blowing it way out of proportion. He didn't do much, but when Rogue told the asshole to fuck off, you took that as an invitation to beat the shit out of him." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm not possessive, I'm just protective" he argued.

"and jealous" Yukino said softly, Sting snarled at her while Minerva threw her head back and laughed.

A person ran up to Minerva and kneeled down looking nervous to be addressing them, "Lady Minerva! A group of fairies are requesting entrance to our guild hall!" Minerva waved her hand dismissively, "send them away" he looked nervous, "They're accompanied by the shadow dragon, milady." 

Sting snapped his head around to look at him, "Description"

The mage winced at his harsh tone, "t-the one that seems like the leader had long green hair, the woman has light brown hair, and the other one has a mask."

Sting growled, "The thunder legion," After all, you don't see many other fairies frolicking around with green hair. He continued with the same harsh tone, "Is Rogue in danger?" The poor wizard winced again, "I-I don't think so, it seems like he brought them here, but I wanted to make sure you were fine with them entering."

Minerva yawned, "Whatever, let them in." The man stumbled away in the direction of the entrance. "You didn't have to be so harsh." Yukino chided.

Rogue entered the guild, and approached Sting with Freed following, the rest of the Thunder Legion waiting at the door. He turned to Minerva. "Lady Minerva, I would like permission to go with a member of Fairy Tail on a job."

"Do what do like" 

"Hey!" Sting protested, "can't I come?"

"no, Sting" 

Sting pouted, "Why not?"

"you hate the rain," he stated, "and the job will take a week." "bu-" "You will complain about the weather until my ears bleed." "n-" " _Sting_ "

Sting pouted and changed the subject, "You're only taking-" he waved his hand at Freed, "-whatever his name is, with you?" "yes, the rest of the Thunder Legion hate the rain more than you do" 

"What will I do when you're gone?" 

Minerva sighed, "Stop being a baby Sting, I give you permission to hang out at Fairy Tail while Rogue is gone so you don't drive me insane with your complaining."

Sting huffed, "Everyone's trying to get rid of me." Rogue put his hand on Sting's shoulder, he could see raindrops clinging to his skin and hair, "Stop behaving like a child Sting, you'll be fine when I'm gone right?" Despite what he just said, Sting hung his head like a child, "yes, Rogue" Rogue sighed in relief and turned to Freed, "let's go"

They disappeared out the door, leaving Sting with Minerva and Yukino. Minerva looked shocked, "how did he do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Shut you up so quickly."  
"Hey!"  
The ever observant Yukino answered promptly, "He made physical contact with Sting, whenever he does that Sting agrees to whatever he says."

Minerva smirked and raised an eyebrow at Sting.

Sting flushed, "I do not!" He defended himself.

Yukino smiled to herself, "Stingue" she said, voice oozing with satisfaction, she ignored the curious look Minerva gave her 'maybe I should visit Mira...'


	2. on a mission: Freed x Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one told in the Fairy Tail setting.

Freed stared out the door at the pouring rain.

"I can't believe it's raining again!" complained Evergreen, "I hate the rain."

"me too" agreed Bixlow, his dolls repeating what he said. 

Freed sighed, he wanted to put this off, but he knew he had to tell them sometime, "I'm going on a mission with Rogue today."

"What?!" Just like that he had the attention of the Thunder Legion and Laxus, "Sabertooth's dragon slayer?"

he sighed again, "yes" 

"what's wrong with our dragon slayer?" Evergreen questioned, souding slightly hurt.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "the shadow dragon slayer?"

"yes"

Evergreen looked hurt, "you're leaving us behind?"

"yes"

"why?"

"yes"

"hey! Are you listening?"

"yes"

" _Freed_ " she whined.

"you hate the rain"

"Still, you should wait for us" Evergreen whined, ignoring his perfectly valid point.

"Evergreen, It will be fine. I'll be gone for two weeks at most."

"we do everything together! We never even go outside without each other!"

"except for on rainy days." he reminded her.

"that's because the demon side of you screwed up your mind and now you like taking walks in the rain." She stated matter of factly.

Bixlow laughed, "women say such unreasonable things with such certainty." "unreasonable, unreasonable!" the dolls chanted.

Still desperate the make Freed stay, she continued, "when did you meet the gloomy shadow dragon anyway?"

"he likes to walk in the rain and I met him on the streets"

"Will sabertooth let him go?"

"he's going to ask"

She hesitated for a moment before firing another question, "will master let you go?"

"I told him already"

She got an idea, "will Laxus let you go?"

Freed hesitated, glancing at the dragon slayer, who looked thoroughly surprised at being dragged into the conversation. Laxus hesitated, 'I don't want him to go' he thought, 'what if he gets hurt? What if we need him for an urgent mission?' a thought turned his blood cold, 'what if he decides to leave the thunder legion for Sabertooth?'

Before he could say anything, Freed replied, "Laxus said that we didn't plan to go on any jobs for another month because of the rain, I should be able to do what I want in that time." 'damn it, I did say that'

"you'll catch a cold!" Evergreen blurted.

Freed sighed, "calm down Ever, I'm not going off to join another guild." 'you better not be' he thought darkly.

Laxus smelled a new scent, looking up, he saw a Sabertooth wizard walking over, he could tell by the scent that it was a dragonslayer. He walked up to them, "are you ready to go?" Freed looked up and sighed, "Almost, my team mates won't leave me alone, they don't want me to go." Rogue looked slightly amused, "I'll probably have the same problem."

Evergreen glared at the newcomer like she might turn him into stone.

Before she could say anything, Freed got up, and began to follow the dragon slayer out. "wait!" Evergreen shouted, "I'll come with you to Sabertooth to see you off." She was still glaring. "me too" Said Bixlow, "me too, me too!" the dolls chanted.

"you hate the rain" he reminded them.

"I don't care" Evergreen said stubbornly, "don't care, don't care!" the dolls chanted.

Freed sighed, "sorry about this" he apologized.

"don't worry, my partner would have done the same thing, even though he hates the rain too."

Laxus watched as the thunder legion left with the Sabertooth wizard, chuckling when he heard Ever complain about her hair getting wet. 'you better come back in one piece Freed. The thunder legion can't survive without you, and without the thunder legion my life would be empty'

He sighed, 'how could I have not noticed just how much impact the little rune wizard has on my life?' He stared out at the pouring rain.

'come back soon Freed'


	3. On a mission:Natsu x Lucy (short)

Lucy sat at a table scolding Natsu for picking a fight with Gray for the fifth time that day.

"The icy pervert was asking for it!"

"Natsu!"

"fine" he stood up. Lucy took a sip from her drink, "Natsu, don't bother Laxus"

He pouted, but sat back down, "why?"

Lucy glanced their way, seeing Evergreen and Bixlow talking to Freed, Evergreen looked slightly panicked. Laxus didn't say anything, but his frown deepened as he listened to them bicker.

Lucy looked thoughtful, "I think he's busy"

"Hey Lucy, can I go talk to Gajeel?" "no Natsu, you cannot fight him." "Why not?"

Levy was talking to Gajeel, but she looked frustrated, she got up and walked over to Lucy, "Hey Luce! Wanna go on a mission together?"

"Sure Levy"

"you can't bring Natsu though"

She frowned, "why not?"

"The job is in a library, we need to help them sort books."

"oh." She remembered last time she had brought the fiery dragon slayer to a library. "Natsu, are you okay with me going?"

"sure! As long as it isn't dangerous."

Levy smiled, "I won't be, the job will take a week."

Natsu's smile crashed to the floor, "a week!?"

Levy smiled apologetically, "It takes a while to get there."

Levy got up and walked to the door, Lucy following. "I'll miss you Lucy!" Happy called.

Natsu felt restless after she left, a strange scent floated over to him. He looked up to see a dark haired wizard walk in. 

'sniff'

dragonslayer.

"Hey Natsu! Look! Sabertooth's dragonslayer! Let's go fight him!"

"I'm not in the mood"

Happy looked worried, then a sly smile spread across his face, "it's because Lucy's gone, isn't it?"

"you lllllike her"

Natsu didn't try to correct him.


	4. on a mission: Gajeel x Levy (short)

Gajeel stared at the back of Levy's head as she stared at the request board.

She took a paper off and went to talk to Mira, Mira smiled and nodded. Levy turned to see Gajeel staring at her. Gajeel looked away quickly, pretending not to notice as she walked toward him.

"Hey Gajeel!" He turned around to look at her. She was smiling holding a request sheet in her hand.

She waved it, "Do you want to do a job with me?" Was she blushing? She grinned nervously.

He fought the urge to just agree, "what kind of job?"

She definitely looked nervous now, "we have to go to the library-"

"a library? doesn't interest me." she looked down and muttered, "I-I just thought that m-maybe w-we could, um m-maybe spend s-some, I was wondering if you-"

"Speak up shorty,"

Her eyes flashed angrily, "never mind" she said coldly, but her voice was shaking, "I'm gonna go ask Lucy."

She turned and walked away.

He felt a twinge of regret as she walked away.

He heard Lily sigh as she walked out of the guild with Lucy. 

He looked at the exceed, who was shaking his hand, muttering something under his breath.

'hmm, maybe I made a mistake'


	5. I miss him/her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for people to give suggestions and ideas for the story! All criticism is welcome, as long as it's put politely.

Sting signed as he walked down the street, the rain had stopped for now, but grey coulds still covered the sky.

Yukino had ordered him to do something after stating that she was tired of him sulking in his room. Just because he preferred to stay in his room most of the time for the past few days didn't mean he was sulking.

'I hope seeing Natsu and the others will help me get my mind off things' he thought.

Tiny raindrops misted his face as it started to rain again, 'crap, can't it stop raining for five minutes?'

He ran the rest of the distance to Fairy Tail and was glad it wasn't raining hard yet. As he entered, he noticed Fairy Tail's dragonslayers sitting around a table looking unusually subdued.

Natsu was staring at an empty glass, slumped in his seat. Gajeel was absentmindedly chewing on the silverware while looking extremely bored. Laxus was glaring at nothing in particular with the usual scowl on his face.

Mira smiled as he walked up to them, "you finally decided to pay a visit, Minerva said that you would visit after getting tired of sitting in your room sulking."

He sat down next to Natsu, Mira smiled apoligetically as she set a drink in front of him, "I'm sorry that coming here won't help you a lot, our dragons are sulking as well," she whacked Gajeel on the head with her tray when she saw him eating the silverware, "maybe you guys could talk it out if it's a dragonslayer problem, or maybe all dragonslayers just hate the rain." She smiled and left.

He smiled as he thought about her last statement, not all dragonslayers hated the rain. He remembered the look on Rogue's face whenever he came back from a walk in the rain, angelic and radiant, but not quite smiling. He blushed slightly when he saw Natsu's curious expression.

"Hey Sting whatcha thinking about?" he said rather loudly. The other dragonslayers turned to look at him. He occupied himself with his drink, "nothing." Natsu grinned, "then how come your face is turning red?" he teased. Well now his face was turning red, stupid dragonslayers, a normal human wouldn't have seen his blush.

He changed the subject, "so why are you sitting around with all these dragonslayers instead of picking a fight with them?"

Natsu sighed, "everything just seems so empty without my partner here."

"same with me," he admitted.

Natsu grinned half-heartedly, "at least I'm not stubborn like Gajeel, at least I can admit it when I miss someone."

Gajeel glared at him, "I don't miss Levy!"

"oh? When did I metion Levy?" Natsu cracked up as Gajeel blushed, stalking off as Natsu laughed.

Natsu leaned closer to Sting, "soooo, who's the partner your missing so much?" he teased. His eyes lit up, "It's Yukino isn't it? Do you have a crush on her? Does she know? You gonna ask her out? Can I be your best man?"

Sting choked on his spit at the last question, "WHAT?!? When did I say anything about marriage?!? or Yukino for that matter." He glared at Natsu.

"huh? not Yukino? who's your partner?"

"The shadow dragon, you dumbass." Laxus cut in.

Natsu whipped around to face him, "Your just mad because _the shadow dragon_ ran off with your boyfriend!" He shot back.

"boyfriend?"

" _Freed_ , you dumbass" He mocked.

Lightning sparked across his skin, "Where did you get that idea?"

"He follows you around like a dog," he taunted, "or is that just because he's your slave?"

Laxus growled, the air around him crackled with lightning. Sting backed up nervously, "uh, Natsu?"

"The thunder legion are still people, you can't just keep them on a leash and expect them to follow _thunder god_ "

Laxus snarled, but Bixlow spoke up, "we follow him because we choose to, no one is forcing us." "We choose to work for Laxus and we're proud to be in the Thunder Legion." Evergreen agreed.

"Cut the crap, you have no reason to follow him, if it weren't for him, all three of you would have made S-class ages ago."

Evergreen shot him a warning glare, but he continued, "It's true though isn't it?" he challenged, "If it wasn't for Laxus, you guys wouldn't have bombed the exams over and over again."

Laxus looked over at Evergreen, eyes wide, "You guys lost on _purpose_? All those times?" Evergreen looked away. "Three times Ever, you were chosen three times, so was Bix, and Freed was chosen five times! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That you were too stupid to notice that they all conveniently got sick on the day of the exams and died off on the first round?" Natsu said.

Laxus glared at Natsu, "Shut up"

Evergreen put her hand on his shoulder, "Laxus-" "THREE TIMES, EVER!" She cringed. "You never told me!"

He got up, motioning for them to follow, "You guys are going to explain this madness to me, now." They walked away while Laxus talked to them Evergreen cringing slightly at his tone.

Natsu grinned at their retreating figures. "You idiot Natsu! Are you trying to get killed?!?"

Natsu turned back to Sting like he didn't just pick a fight with a dragonslayer twice his size, "Soooooo Sting," he grinned, "Your gay?"

He groaned, "Natsu!" 

He smiled cheerfully, "What?"

"When did I say I had a crush on my partner?" 

Natsu grinned when he saw Sting blushing, "Well, you miss him a lot and he's only been gone a couple of days,"

"But that would mean you also have a crush on Lucy if you miss her like that."

"yeah, I have a crush on Lucy," he said casually, "mind keeping it a secret?"

His jaw dropped 'how could he say something like that so easily?'

Natsu was practically bouncing in place, "awwwwww, you have a crush!" He grinned slyly, "The great Sting's in loooove with his partner!"

Sting blushed, smacking Natsu on the shoulder, "Shut up!"

"That's so cute!"

"Shut up?"

"nope"

"Shut up if Rogue's around?" He amended.

Natsu smiled knowingly at him, "yeah, sure."

He sighed in relief.

"soooooo" Natsu began.

Sting looked up warily, taking a sip from his drink, "What?"

"I can still be your best man right?"

Sting choked and spewed his drink all over the table.

Natsu laughed.


	6. One week

Natsu walked into the guild, 'one week passed, Lucy should be back soon!'

He couldn't wait to see Lucy again.

As he walked into the guild he spotted Sting sitting at the back counter watching the door, looking disappointed when Natsu walked in. He waved, "Hey Sting! Nice to see you here today." 

Sting waved back halfheartedly, "Hey, Natsu."

He sat down next to him after scanning the guild for Lucy, "so, whatcha doing here?"

"One week passed, Rogue might be coming back today," He brightened slightly, "Fairy Tail's closer so he would stop here first."

Natsu grinned widely, "Lucy's coming back today too! She should be here soon, I think."

He noticed Evergreen, Bixlow, and Laxus sitting at the far side of the counter, the were all staring at the door. A pile of clothing was folded neatly of the countertop, along with a towel. 'it must be for Freed' he realized, 'Sting had only said that Rogue _might_ come back today, so it wasn't certain Rogue or Freed would come back today'

He was sympathetic, 'if Lucy was gone for any longer I'd go crazy, and she isn't even doing anything dangerous'

He remembered that on rainy days he would always see the Thunder Legion waiting at the back counter, looking bored as they watched the rain. He vaguely remembered that they would aways have a change of clothing and a towel folded on the counter.

Laxus always waited with them too, 'heh, and I always thought he was a heartless bastard, maybe he is nice to the people that work for him. I almost feel sorry for being an asshole to them. Ha, almost'

'They must be waiting for Freed and Rogue to return too,' he realized.

He suddenly noticed he didn't know what kind of mission Freed and Rogue went on. "Hey Sting were did your partner go anyway?"

He noticed Laxus look over when he asked that question and saw him frown and turn to say something to Evergreen, then Bixlow. Sting frowned, "I don't know." Natsu glanced over and saw Evergreen and Bixlow shake their heads to Laxus's question.

Sting frowned and turned to them, "hey-" he began, "We don't know either" Evergreen interrupted, looking slightly worried now. 

Sting, noticing Evergreen's concern looked slightly panicked, grabbing Natsu's arm, "What if something happened? He never told me what the mission was!" His panic would be clear to anyone now, dragonslayer or not, "What if he was hurt?"

He wanted to tell him he was overreacting, but if something really did happen he didn't want it to seem like he was comforting him with lies.

Before he could find a way to answer, the master walked out of his office and over to the counter, he looked surprised to see Laxus and the others at the table, he looked around the guild then he turned to them, "What are you guys doing here?" He sounded panicked.

His gaze darkened when he saw Sting, "you didn't go either?" 

He looked ready to hyperventilate, Mira lifted him onto the counter and he sat down.

"What's happening Gramps?" He looked at Laxus with panicked eyes, "you didn't go?"

"go where?" He growled, annoyed.

Makarov turned to Sting, he was visibly shaking now, "you too"

"What are you talking about, old man?" Sting was confused, but his eyes were wide and he looked slightly lost in thought.

'what happened?' The guild master looked shaken, and slightly scared as he looked from Laxus to Sting, his gaze flickering over to the Thunder Legion. His mouth opened but he didn't say anything.

Unease swirled in his stomach, "what's happening?" He grabbed Makarov by the shoulders and shook him.

"Freed and Rogue" he whispered.

Sting's eyes widened.

"they aren't here"

"They went on a job,"

"they went alone"

Sting's eyes were wide with fear, thoughts flashing through his mind.

Makarov groaned, his eyes flashing from Laxus to Sting, 'was that pity?' Natsu wondered.

Evergreen marched up to him, eyes flashing, "what happened?" she demanded, her voice quavered slightly.

"They took an S-class job-" 

"Rogue's S-class" Sting interrupted, he looked anxious, "so they'll be fine right?" His voice was higher than normal and Natsu could smell his fear, mixed with Evergreen and Bixlow's, and Laxus?

"They went off to eliminate a dark guild" he whispered.

"What the hell, old man?!" Laxus roared, launching himself out of his seat and throwing sparks, "you gave him permission to do that?"

Sting snarled, "The green haired bastard thought it was okay to drag Rogue into his stupid-"

Evergreen hissed, "Shut up blondie, your shit partner's the one who got them clearance for this crazy S-class mission."

Sting snarled in outrage, shooting out of his seat and stalking toward Evergreen, who stood and handed her glasses to Bixlow.

Natsu grabbed Sting's shoulder, "Hey wait! Don't-" Sting shook him off. He turned to Evergreen, "Evergreen don't-" Her eyes glowed in warning and he looked away quickly, not eager to become a stone statue.

"Master?" Makarov was looking out into the rain like he was planning their funerals already, "thirty...no..forty...there's no way...can't make it" He muttered, his eyes clouded, "maybe roses...carnations...daisies"

He turned back to the fight about to happen, normally he wouldn't have minded to see Sting pick a fight with Evergreen, but he wasn't in the mood to see Sting rip Evergreen to shreds, maybe Bixlow too, until Laxus smashes him into the ground...

"Open! Gate of the virgin, Virgo!"

He saw Sting twist around and leap to the side as the ground under him convulsed, Evergreen was buried waist deep in the ground, the pink haired spirit tying a blindfold around her head, "Shall I catch the dragon, Princess?"

Lucy walked in, "No thank you Virgo, you may leave now," Virgo disappeared.

Lucy smiled cheerfully at Natsu, "I'm home! At least I didn't come home to see you starting a fight."

Natsu grinned at Lucy, "Welcome home!" 'that was perfect timing! you're amazing, as usual...'

Lucy's smile disappeared, "So what was happening? Sting looked ready to tear her to shreds." she looked over at Evergreen, who Bixlow and Laxus were helping out of the ground.

"I still might" Sting snarled, appearing beside Natsu. Lucy smiled comfortingly, but still looked slightly scared as see looked at Sting, "What happened?" She asked gently. 

"My partner's probably dying or dead right now."

Natsu saw Lucy flinch at his choice of words, her eyes full of sympathy, moving closer to Natsu, and glancing at him like he might disappear. "and what does that have to do with Evergreen?" Her voice was gentle but she was shaking.

"The green haired bastard went with him"

He heard Evergreen hiss in fury at his choice of words, he could smell lightning crackling in the air. Lucy looked over at them in sympathy, her gentle look was returned by a glare. Lucy's eyes widened at Laxus's hostility and she flinched into Natsu.

Sparks still flew, but Laxus was patting Evergreen's back as she sobbed silently into Bixlow's shoulder. Natsu was surprised at the close bonds they shared, and the weakness and vulnerability they were showing now. 'I misjudged them'

'what if Lucy died' he looked at his partner clinging to his arm and felt pain jolt through him, he shook his head, 'I can't be thinking that right now' He looked over at Sting, 'I can only imagine what he's feeling'

Sting was hunched over himself, shaking violently. "Sting-" "What?" He snapped harshly. He felt a twinge of pity, "Do you want me to bring you back to Sabertooth?" "no" His voice was hollow.

"Sting, let me help you-" "call Yukino" his voice was barely audible. He nodded, he walked over to Mira, "Hey Mira, can you do me a favor" he whispered. She nodded, "Yukino's already on her way," she said quietly, he looked at her gratefully.

"Hey Sting?" Lucy said gently, "Yukino's on her way." 

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder, he could feel him shaking, "It's okay Stin-"

"It's okay?" His voice was dangerous, "It's okay for you!" His voice ripped up an octave, "You're partner ins't possibly dying!" 

Light flashed, and the counter split. Glass shattered and the master was sent tumbling to the ground. 

"Hey Gramps, you okay?"

"Tulips...roses...Freed liked roses..."


	7. have faith

Yukino walked through the rain, hurrying to Fairy Tail.

She finally reached the guild through the pouring rain. She dropped her umbrella at the door and hurried inside.

She saw that the back counter was shattered and heard the sound of someone crying. She turned to see the brunette that visited that day huddled at a table crying, her masked friend hugging her in comfort and a burly looking man with blonde hair sitting next to her.

‘where’s Sting?’

she saw Lucy walk up to her, she looked worried, “Sting’s in the back, he won’t let anyone get close to him.”

She hurried toward the back of the guild and saw Sting hunched over himself at a table by himself, Natsu watching him from a distance.

From the corner of her eye she saw Gajeel sneer at him and say something, a short blue haired wizard smacked him.

“Sting?” He looked up, his eyes were blazing with anger and hatred. She took a step back, “Sting”

She could see sadness and pain mixed with hatred, but he didn’t look like he was crying. After all, Sabertooth wizards can’t cry, not in front of another guild’s members. That was his mindset.

She took a hesitant step forward, ‘this is Sting,’ she told herself, ‘he won’t hurt me’

“what happened?” The hatred in his eyes faded and was replaced with sadness, he shook his head wordlessly and buried his face in his hands.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, the brunette was standing behind her. She walked over to her table with her. She looked terrible, her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were rimmed with red.

“You don’t know what happened?” she shook her head, ‘it must have something to do with that green haired wizard too’ she realized.

“The dragonslayer and Freed went on a dangerous mission, they’re most likely dead right now.” Her voice trembled. Her eyes flashed with anger, glowing weakly before she collapsed in her chair.

“I’m so stupid,” She sobbed, “I didn’t even ask what kind of mission he was going on, I should’ve paid more attention.”

“It’s not your fault Ever,” The blonde consoled. She cried harder.

“umm, I’m not trying to be rude, but may I ask your names?”

She looked up miserably, “I’m Evergreen, I was Freed’s-” She choked slightly, “he was like my brother.” She whispered. Yukino felt a surge of pity. She looked up at her again, “I’m sorry about your friend too.”

She resisted the urge to cry at the mention of Rogue, tears pooling in her eyes. ‘Rogue...no...NO...he can’t be dead...there’s no way he’s dead…’ “There’s no way he’s dead” she whispered, shaking. Evergreen looked at her sadly.

She clenched her fists, feeling a tear rolling down her cheek, she marched over to Sting, tears falling freely now. She brushed past a sympathetic looking Lucy, not trying to keep the tears in anymore.

Sting looked up at her, eyes softening when he saw her crying. “You’re crying so much” His voice sounded terrible. “Well I have to! Since you refuse to cry even in the worst situations. Why do you stubborn dragons feel the need to stay strong all the time?”

She could feel her tears soaking into the front of her dress. He shook his head, “Rogue...Rogue wouldn’t have cried…”

She felt pain wrench inside of her, ‘It’s like I’m losing them both’ “Rogue wouldn’t have died..not that easily...have faith Sting.”

“The master said...thirty..forty...all skilled wizards...a guild that rivals Fairy Tail...there’s no way.”

“Let’s go home Sting”

“home…...where’s that?”

She struggled to stay strong, she blinked tears out of her eyes and gritted her teeth, “Sabertooth, Sabertooth is our home”

“home…”

She pulled Sting up, she could feel eyes on her and Sting as they exited the guild. 

When they got outside they walked in silence, Sting didn’t even complain about the rain he hated so much. 

She could hear Sting make choking sounds.

She looked over, and even in the rain, she could’ve sworn he was crying.


	8. It's good to be back

Sting curled up and closed his eyes, not wanting to leave the bed.

He could still faintly smell Rogue's scent on the blankets. Rogue's room was the only place he could ever fall asleep now, he always came to Rogue's room if he couldn't sleep, something about the shadow dragonslayer's room made it easier to fall asleep. Hell, even Yukino came over once when she was having nightmares.

He loved the smell of his partner (not that he would ever tell anyone that, especially Rogue) and found it comforting to sleep in his bed. He remembered that sometimes he would go over to his room if he couldn't sleep, Rogue was surprised the first time, but eventually got used to it.

He would usually ask him what was wrong and tell him he could stay over, at first he would wait until he fell asleep, then carry him back to his own room. After the first few times, he would just stay with Sting for a couple minutes before leaving to sleep in Sting’s room. The day after he could always smell the scent of his partner clinging to his blankets. Sometimes he wished that Rogue would just stay and sleep in the bed with him, but never found a way to suggest that without sounding weird. His train of thought was interrupted when a agitated Minerva knocked down the door and stormed in rudely.

“I should’ve known you were in here, you lovesick fool,” she snarled, “you’re making me look bad.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up, shaking him violently.

“How am I supposed to run a guild if the smartest wizard in the guild disappears to who knows where, then my strongest wizard goes out of commision?” She seethed, “you’re pathetic, get up, now.”

Sting sat up blearily and rubbed his head. Minerva’s glare bore into his head. He shook his head, “okay, I’m up” He grabbed a Rogue’s black hoodie from the nightstand and pulled it on, his scent still clung to the fabric. 

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Sting’s choice of clothing, “hopeless,” she muttered. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. 

She dragged him into the guild hall and shoved him to the door, tossing him an umbrella, “Fairy Tail, now.” She ordered, shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face.

He walked through the streets blindly, rain glancing off his umbrella. His stopped at a cafe near Fairy Tail and sat down, put his face in his hands. He didn’t really want to go to Fairy Tail.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” A blonde waitress stood at his table, her hair looked bleached and she wore too much makeup. She twirled her hair around her finger and smiled, Sting recognized the stupid behaviors as flirting.

He glared at her, “no.” She smiled too brightly, not taking the hint, “are you sure? I bet I could make you feel better.” He snarled at her undertone, “leave.”

She huffed and turned away, “fine” She walked over to her brunette friend and said something while shooting him a glance. Being a dragonslayer, he was able to hear their conversation clearly.

The brunette looked at him, “I think he’s a wizard, I’ve seen him on weekly sorcerer.” “Really?” The blonde was elated, “I think he’s cute.” “He looks like the confident slightly arrogant type, perfect for someone like you.” Sting tried to ignore them.

The brunette giggled, “well I took more interest in the beautiful green haired man that walked by earlier.” Sting looked up at that, ‘green hair? Orga was green hair, but she said he was beautiful, Orga was anything but beautiful, could it be Freed?’

The blonde giggled stupidly, “Yeah, he was really hot, too bad he’s not my type. Too intimidating, I think he was a wizard too.” Sting stood up after hearing that he was a wizard and stalked over to them.

“A green-haired wizard?” He demanded. The brunette giggled and smacked the blonde on the shoulder, the blonde giggled.

She leaned forward and twirled her hair, “Yeah, is he a friend of yours?” Sting ground his teeth at her annoying behavior, “Just answer my questions”

“Oh? A dominant one I see.” Sting ignored her stupid comment, “Did he have long hair?” “Yes,” another round of giggles.

“Which way did he go?” They pointed toward the direction of Fairy Tail. He turned and sprinted off, forgetting about his umbrella as he rushed through the rain in a hurry.

He arrived at Fairy Tail and pushed open the doors, sniffing the air for any trace of his partner. He saw Laxus get up and march over to him, “I smell the shadow dragon’s scent on you, did he come back?” Sting looked down, ‘so they weren’t back’ “no, this is his jacket.”

Laxus growled in annoyance and returned to his seat. Sting noticed that there was a pile of clothing and a towel folded neatly on the counter. Evergreen looked up as he walked closer, her eyes were red and puffy, Freed’s scent clung to her, like she’d been sleeping in his room too.

“Two weeks,” She said, her voice shaking with a faint hope, “He said two weeks at most.” ‘She was talking about Freed.’ He guessed. “He never breaks a promise, so if he doesn’t return today, he’s probably dead.” Her voice shook at the last part.

He nodded, ‘should I think the same for Rogue?’ 

“Sting!” Natsu ran up to him, “I hope you’re doing better.” Sting could see Natsu’s nose twitch when he registered Rogue’s scent, his expression turned sad, but he tried for a smile.

Sting didn’t try to act normal, “I just found out if Rogue doesn’t come back today, he’s as good as dead.” Natsu’s smile dropped, “oh” Happy floated up beside him, “you llllike him”

Natsu pinched Happy’s cheek, “don’t joke around right now,” Happy seemed to register the fact that even Natsu wasn’t being a complete idiot or picking a fight right now, he floating down and sat on a table, looking dejected.

He flopped down into a chair, running his fingers through his damp hair. He straightened his back instinctively, remembering Rogue scolding him for slouching. He sighed, ‘couldn’t he do anything without being reminded of Rogue?’

Wind blew through the open doors, carrying a scent on the breeze, Laxus shot out of chair and stared at the doorway intently. Evergreen gave him a strange look.

Footsteps sounded at the entrance, a man walked in. He didn’t look injured, his posture perfect, walking elegantly and gracefully, his long green hair swaying with the movement of his walk. Raindrops dripped from the ends of his hair. 

“Freed!” Evergreen and Bixlow shouted, rushing forward and tackling him in a hug, Freed stumbled but stayed upright. Laxus stood frozen and stared at him like he was debating whether to welcome him back or scold him for worrying them.

Natsu stood up, “Freed!” Freed looked over, “no Natsu, I’m not going to fight you.” “Hey! I wasn’t going to ask that!”

Evergreen looked over him critically, “that’s not your shirt.” She accused, narrowing her eyes at him, “where’s your coat?” Freed looked slightly uncomfortable, “Unfortunately, it got lost during the job.”

Evergreen studied him, then tugged his shirt downward, catching sight of a bandage. Her eyes widened, “Freed, take off your shirt.” She ordered, Freed sighed, “Ever, It’s fi-” “I wasn’t giving you a choice, Freed.”

Freed sighed again, but did what she said, Laxus marched forward when he caught sight of the bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. “What the hell happened Freed?” “I can explain Laxus.”

“You’d better!” He snapped, “Gramps comes in one day and nearly has a heart attack when he sees us still here, he was planning your funeral Freed! You and that dragonslayer friend of yours.” Freed flinched back at his anger.

Sting got up at the mention of Rogue, “Where is he?” He demanded. Freed looked over at him, but didn’t say anything. “Rogue,” He tried to keep his voice from shaking, “Where is he?”

He noticed Laxus step in front of Freed and Evergreen lift her hand to her glasses in case his response wasn’t the one Sting was hoping for.

Freed stepped out from behind Laxus, “He’s fine, he wanted to return to Sabertooth first, he said he didn’t want to worry his partner. Which I assume is you?” Sting almost cried out in relief, ‘he was fine’. He was about to leave, but then another question popped into his head.

“Hey Freed,” He said slowly, “What’s your definition of fine?” Evergreen was rubbing the towel over Freed’s head and worrying over his wounds. Freed looked up, “I mean he isn’t dead, nor is he in any immediate danger.” Sting nodded and bolted out the door, thoughts whirling through his head.

‘Not in any immediate danger,’ he remembered Freed’s injuries, he could still smell the blood, he had said that he himself was fine. ‘Does he mean that Rogue’s injured?’ He wondered.

He brushed by annoyed people and caught a familiar scent, he broke into a grin, ‘Rogue!’

He caught sight of familiar black locks of hair, “Rogue!” He turned around, surprised to see Sting charging toward him, “Sting? What are yo-”

“Rogue!” Sting tackled him to the ground. “Sting, what are you doing?” Sting smiled at the familiar edge of annoyance and amusement to his voice. He looked up to see a Rogue giving him a fond smile (or as close to a smile as he was going to get) looking at him like ‘what am I going to do with you?’

Sting scrambled off him, grinning, “oops?” The despair and misery of the past few days gone in an instant.

Rogue gave him a curious look, “Is that my jacket?” “Uhhh, maybe?” A fond smile spread across his lips, “I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” “Nope!” Sting said happily, “You’re stuck with me foreeever!”

His smile would probably be noticed by normal people now, “I can live with that, let’s go”

Sting trailed behind him as he headed back to the guild. “Sting? Is something wrong?” That took him by surprise, ‘everything was fine now, he was back!’ “No, why?” “You usually walk in front of me, wasn’t that a dragonslayer pride thing?”

Sting almost laughed, “you notice the smallest things.” “Like how you haven’t eaten for about a week?” Sting pouted, “how’d you know that?” “Sting,” he sighed, exasperated, “you need to learn to take care of yourself.” “Sure, sure”

They arrived at the dorms, not wanting to go through the guild hall. When they were inside Sting noticed the scent of blood, he saw that Rogue had his cape wrapped around himself. He was suspicious, Rogue shouldn’t be cold, he was a dragonslayer.

“Rogue? You’re hurt.” It wasn’t a question, now that they were a away from other people and the scent of rain, he could smell the blood clearly. Rogue pulled his cape tighter around himself, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not” Sting felt close to panic now, ‘the wound probably won’t affect him now, but if it doesn’t heal properly…’ Rogue narrowed his eyes, “stop thinking Sting, you’re going to stress yourself out.”

They arrived at Rogue’s dorm, Rogue sat on a chair and removed his cape, keeping a careful watch on Sting. Sting gasped when the crimson stain on his shirt came into view, “Rogue…” “I’m fine,” he reassured, “The cut just reopened, it already stopped bleeding.”

‘Reopened…’ Sting gasped, “When I jumped on you, I opened the wound again.” He realized, Sting buried his face in his hands, “I’m so stupid!” “It’s fine, dragonslayers heal quickly remember? Why don’t you call Wendy if you’re worried, I’ll clean out the cut.”

As Sting walked towards the door, he could smell a strong scent of blood, he grit his teeth, ‘idiot’ he scolded himself. He called Wendy on the video lacrima, hoping he didn’t seem too shaken up.

He slumped against the door, pain wrenched inside him when he heard Rogue hiss in pain, obviously the “cut” as he put it, was worse than he let on. 

He scolded himself mentally, putting his hands over his ears to block out other noises.

Clenching his teeth, he tried not to cry.


	9. Love is an amazing thing isn't it?

Freed followed Wendy through the rain, the rain soaked through his thin shirt, he missed his red coat. The coat had been a present from his teammates, he never went anywhere without it, and now it was destroyed.

Really, what had he been thinking? ‘Hey, I should go on a dangerous mission and worry my teammates to death! Maybe I should lose my precious coat while I’m sustaining life threatening injuries! What a great idea!’

He groaned inwardly, Laxus had been so mad at him! Ranting about the “importance of human life” and a bunch of other stuff about being reckless while Evergreen fussed over his injuries and Bixlow listened.

He sighed, he had even lost his sword! That sword had been a gift from Laxus, virtually indestructible, ‘so it shouldn’t be broken, maybe I could go find it’

“Freed-sama, are you okay?” Wendy had stopped and was giving him a worried look. “Yes, fine.” Wendy nodded, but she didn’t look convinced. 

“It was my fault,” He admitted, “Rogue is an amazing fighter, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for me.” 

Wendy gave him a curious look, he took a deep breath, “He was fighting the leader of the guild in hand to hand combat, probably to conserve magic. Then I was surrounded by a group of wizards, Rogue noticed, and destroyed them, turning his back on his opponent in the process.”

Wendy’s eyes widened. “His opponent thrust a magical spear through his side,” Freed took a shaky breath, “I decapitated him while he was trying to pull his spear out him.” Wendy looked afraid, glancing down to check if he had a sword.

“I can’t imagine what you think of me, but the thing is, that battle took place in the first week. Rogue… he collapsed, it was like he was dissolving, I couldn’t touch him.” Wendy stared at him in disbelief, “But Rogue-sama is okay, right?”

“His stayed like that for a week, then one day I saw that I could make contact with him again, I carried him to a hospital. But when he woke up, he insisted that we just buy bandages and a change of clothing and hurry home.”

Wendy nodded silently, she kept on walking. “You are a good person Freed-sama, I believe that.” She stated, taking Freed by surprise.

They were quiet as they continued to Sabertooth. When they walked in, the guards told them Sting was in the dorms.

They walked in to see Sting leaning against a door, he looked up as they walked in. “He’s in there.” Wendy nodded and entered the room. Freed lowered his head, “I’m so sorry Sting, it was my fault he was injured.” Sting shook his head, “It’s fine, it wasn't your fault.”

Freed studied Sting carefully, he seemed to be fine, but he seemed tired. “Come in.” Wendy called from inside the room.

Sting disappeared into the room, Freed followed slowly. Rogue was sitting up on the bed, he looked perfectly fine. Wendy smiled, “He’s almost completely healed, dragonslayers heal quicker than normal humans, so you have nothing to worry about.”

He heard Sting sigh in relief. “He should refrain from fighting for a week, then come see me and I’ll see whether he’s ready to take jobs again.” Wendy continued, “But he can do everything else normally.”

Sting nodded, “Thanks Wendy, do you want payment for your services?” Wendy looked thoughtful, “It would be nice if you got Freed to stop blaming himself.” Sting snorted, “You’re so hopelessly selfless, how about something to make yourself happy.”

Wendy smiled, “Then it would be nice if you visited me sometime, you’re always welcome in Fairy Tail.” Wendy waved, “It was nice to see you, bye!” They left, walking quietly through the rain.

“Sting-sama and Rogue-sama are both wonderful people aren’t they? At first it seemed like people like that didn’t exist in Sabertooth.” Wendy turned and smiled at him, “Don’t you think it’s amazing they were able to form such a strong bond against the wishes of their old guildmaster? Love is an amazing thing isn’t it?”

Freed stared through the pouring rain, “Yes, I suppose it is.”


	10. content

Sting had returned to his own room after Wendy left, ‘she said he would be okay’ he reminded himself.

He lay down and tried to sleep, but he didn’t feel tired. ‘What would I do if he died?’ He wondered, he knew the answer to that, and it bothered him. ‘I’m a dragonslayer, I have to be able to take care of myself, I need to be strong.’

Love made people stronger didn’t it? That’s why Fairy Tail is so strong, they’re like family, they all love each other even if they do argue.

But somehow he knew he would react as badly if Yukino died. ‘Does that make me a horrible person?’ 

He thought about the day he met Rogue, he had felt a connection immediately. He remembered a conversation he had with Weisslogia when he was younger.

_“to have light there must be darkness, shadows and light, Yin and Yang, one cannot exist without the other.” He had said. “You are light Sting, so there is only one person compatible for you, but don’t worry Sting, I’ll introduce him to you when you’re older.” He promised. “Who is it? Will I like him?” Weisslogia chuckled, “of course you will, I’m sure he’ll like you too.” “How can you be sure?” Weisslogia pressed his snout against him, “because opposites attract, he is the best partner someone like you could hope for, never settle for anything less, okay? There is no one better than him for you” Sting wrinkled his nose, “Stop it daddy, you make it sound like I’m marrying him.” He laughed, “Maybe you will,” he teased, “he’s very handsome.” “Stop it!” Weisslogia laughed and rolled onto his back, glancing back at Sting, he grinned, “I can’t wait to meet him!”_

He smiled at the memory, he had been so excited he forgot to ask for a name, he laughed at his own stupidity.

_a couple days later_

_“What’s his name?” “Hmmm? You mean Rogue?” “Is that the shadow dragonslayer?” “Yes it is.” “When can I meet him?” “Later.” Sting pouted, “why not now?” Weisslogia looked slightly uncomfortable, “ahhhhh, well…my relationship his dragon isn’t the best…” Sting looked disappointed, then his eyes lit up, “then why don’t you just take me to see him? They don’t have to know we were there.” He hesitated, “That would be…difficult...to say at the least.” “pleeeease, I’ll behave! What if he’s weak? Or too boring? Or too plain? Or-” “fine, fine, you know I could never say no to you, and don’t worry, he’s strong, about your size, quiet but not boring, and very mysterious.” Sting grinned and jumped up and down, “I’m going to meet my partner!” “If Skiadrum doesn’t kill us first” Weisslogia mumbled under his breath._

He was so stupid as a five year old, and even more energetic than now. He rolled over in his bed, still unable to sleep.

_”Stay quiet Sting, and don’t make any sudden movements, they’re training right now, so it should be easier.” Sting ducked under the tall grass, he could see a large black dragon and a small black-haired wizard training. Weisslogia hid under the cliff, only his head visible to Sting, his head rested next to Sting. He couldn’t see Rogue very clearly from far away. Sting stared at the raven-haired dragonslayer as he darted in to attack, twisting nimbly to avoid the dragon’s claws. Weisslogia shifted, “He’s very...agile..isn’t he?” Sting could hear strain in his voice and feel him tense when Rogue narrowly avoided a blast of darkness. Sting’s eyes widened when Rogue was struck by the dragon’s front claw, he crashed heavily to the ground and struggled to get up. Magic swirled around the dragon as he prepared another attack, “get up boy, this isn’t over yet.”. He heard the sound on Weisslogia’s tail slamming into the bedrock, then Weisslogia roared in fury and shot out from the cliffside, glowing with light. “Stop this!” He roared, “You’re being too harsh! He’s too young!” The dragon moved swiftly in front of the little boy and snarled, “This is none of your business!” The young dragonslayer leaped up onto the dragon’s neck. The dragon swung his head toward them and a bolt of shadows tore through the grass, Weisslogia jumped up to shield Sting. When Weisslogia moved, the dragon and Rogue were gone. Sting was shaking, “Daddy? Who was that dragon?” “That was Skiadrum.” “He was horrible! Why would he attack his son like that?” Weisslogia was never that harsh! “His methods of training are...different...from mine, don’t worry, I will have him see sense. Then you can meet your partner properly.” “You have to be careful, what if he attacks you again?” Weisslogia patted Sting’s head, “Do you think he could beat me?” Sting grinned, “of course not! You’re the best and the strongest!”_

The memory faded and Sting groaned, he had hardly gotten any sleep. He looked at the clock, 6:15 am, ‘was it too early to visit Rogue?’ 

He rolled out of bed, Rogue was always up early anyways. He pulled on a shirt and walked out into the hall, he froze when he saw Yukino. 

She banged on his door, “Sting! Are you in there?” He cringed with guilt when he remembered he didn’t tell Yukino Rogue was back. 

The door opened, Yukino yelped and jumped back, sputtering, “ah! Sorry I didn’t mean to intrude, d-do you need a moment.” “Yukino,” Sting could practically hear him roll his eyes, “Sting dresses like this all the time, you never react like that.”

She looked slightly embarrassed, “w-well you never dress like that, don’t blame me,” she crossed her arms, “put on a shirt and invite me in?” She suggested.

Sting made himself visible and walked over to Yukino, she looked up at him, she looked tired. He heard shuffling inside the room and saw Rogue walk over to the door. “Hey Sting, what are you doing here?”

Sting let out a surprised yelp and jumped back, Rogue was holding a shirt in his hand and his hair was ruffled slightly from sleep. A bandage was wrapped around his bare torso and Sting couldn’t smell blood.

Even though Rogue was thinner than Sting he was still muscular, it was hard to remember that because of his usual clothing choices. Rogue was giving him a slightly confused look, ‘dammit he’s adorable’

He shook his head in exasperation and combed his hand through his messy hair, “I should start wearing a shirt to bed if you guys insist on visiting me at such bizarre hours then act like it’s a surprise I’m not dressed.” 

“Sorry,” They both apologized at the same time. Rogue pulled on a shirt and led them inside. He threw some clothing onto his bed and picked up a towel, “I’m going to take a shower, explain what happened to Yukino, okay?”

He disappeared into the bathroom. Yukino turned to him with a sort of glare, like she was trying to look angry, “What happened?” She demanded, “I was worried to death!” “He came back yesterday, impaled by a magic spear, said he was fine.”

Yukino sat down on his bed, sighing in relief, “He’s okay,” she whispered. He gave her a disapproving look, “How much sleep did you get?” “Probably as much as you did,” she shot back. Sting rubbed his head, “that obvious?” She snorted, “other than the zombie-like complexion, no.” 

“When did you get so sarcastic?” She gave him a tired smile, “no sleep, no manners.” She lay down on the bed and wrapped the cape Rogue threw onto the bed around her. Sting suddenly felt tired, laying down, he inhaled Rogue’s scent.

After all the chaos, he felt content with the scent of his friends swirling around him. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all suggestions and criticism, please feel free to comment suggestions for story ideas or what I should change.


End file.
